ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Insane Manantial Reina
is the leader of the Llullorg Hunting Club. She is a manantial located in the Shinzinochi Forest formed from the evil, vengeful, and destructable wishes of nature itself when the human race harmed them. She was revealed to the Junglers in episode 10 when the defeat of Lyanajork created a deep hole in Earth releasing Reina water. Reina is black water provinient of a large hole in the Forest's core, ten years ago, humans began cutting trees, but the dark feelings created a poison that turned into a dark water, and lied in a hole at the core. This was Reina, who created an army to avenge the forest; currently happening. In an underwater experiment, normal water was released but when a dark force dug it, it released Reina water. This proves why Reina was unknown. She considers herself the savior of nature, since she would avenge fallen nature. She was also the one who turned Sentai Teams into figurines that when charged with Reina Encarnation Program turn into the series' "kaijin", Sentai Armadas. Reina is a parasitic entity that can control any host, including AkaRed, being him her finale host. She is revealed to possess the ability of creating Naturoids, that are organic kaijin, able to grow giant. In episode 25 Reina returned and possessed a Targeter in order to command her forces. By episode 34, the Junglers defeated her with their power up and the Ultimate Formation EternalOh. She apparently was defeated, but resurfaced from a small hole as a purple diabolic face appeared in her. In episode 35, it was revealed that Reina always wanted to be a human, it was her all-life ambition. That was the reason she created Naturoid Humanroid and possessed him, to find out what it felt to be a human. In episode 47, while the Junglers fought against 45th Anniversary AkaRed armada, a hole of Reina Water splashed AkaRed, turning him into a more evolved and monsterlike form. This was Reina as the final boss. She was defeated restoring every sentai and AkaRed, when the source of her water was destroyed. Hosts - Treemonokisha= When the Junglers desperately attack a Reina water hole, it hit a tree. It was licked by a monkey and made them combine. It created a Naturoid named Treemonokisha, but it possessed him. She went to Llullo Headquarters and commanded them until the team was able to destroy her - Targeter= Reina's impacient wishes of commanding her troops made her possess a Targeter. It was destroyed by the Tropic Blaster Type B after a combat against the Junglers in Jungle Mode. Later on, she grew and fought against Ultimate Formation EternalOh and was destroyed alongside the Targeter. - Humanroid= In Episode 35, it was revealed that a human was turned into Humanroid with the Reina Encarnation Program, and possessed him by splashing Reina Water in it. It was almost invincible since it was fighting humans vs. humans. Anyway after a decesive match, she was again destroyed. - AkaRed= In episode 46 she made the Spirit of all reds, AkaRed into a Sentai Armada of 1 person. After analysing his skills, she splashed and took possession of him. He mutated into a monsterlike form named Reina Supreme. After analysing her weakpoint, the Junglers were able to destroy the Reina Fountain, as well as Reina Supreme. }}